Melody
by MeIsAmusing
Summary: Three sisters win a contest and get to spend a month with Justin Bieber while he goes on tour, what happens when he finds that he likes one of them? Rated M for language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The plane landed quickly on the runway, the jet had left New Mexico just an hour before and now arriving in California was three sisters that had won a contest to meet a very famous singer. Inside the plane one of the sister looked out of the window nervously, she never really liked planes all that much and she couldn't wait to land and meet the singer herself. Her clear blue eyes scanned the runway and she gasped when she saw a limo and some men in suits.

"What do you think Huggy?" She asked the girl in the back of the plane.

"I told you not to call me that, I don't even like hugs," the elder girl groaned. She took the book away from her face and glared darkly at the other girl, her friends in school were giving each other stripper names, there was Candy Cane, Gummy Bear, Cotton Candy, and hers was Huggy, just for the sole purpose that she hated hugs, and all her friends knew that. Her real name was Bonnie, but she liked Bons better than Bonnie, it sounded a lot younger than her real name.

"Fine Bonnie," she emphasized her name. "What are you going to say when you meet him?" She asked starry eyed.

"To tell you the truth Melonie, I don't really care about this trip all that much, I just came in the promise of some free food and a shopping spree," Bons explained.

"I'm going to ask for his autograph," the last girl on the plane cut in. She was the youngest and smallest of the sisters and was almost as excited as Melonie to be on the trip after all.

"Well, I'm going to hug him…maybe, but I won't be as lame as Jean and ask for his autograph. I mean if were spending a month with him during his tour couldn't you at least get a hug out of him," Melonie explained.

"Your to much Mel," Bons sighed at the girl. Melonie scoffed at the girl and smiled as the plane came to a stop on the ground, the door opened slowly and Melonie gasped when she saw him standing by the limo.

"There he is," Melonie squealed highly with a big grin on her face.

Justin stood there bored, according to the contest that the girl had won, he had to pick up three guests that would accompany him on his tour around California, he seemed to be a little less than happy about this. The sighed as the jet finally landed, it was about time he had been standing there for about ten minutes already, he just hoped that the girls that had won were cute. The door slowly opened and he could see a smiling girl, he sighed softly, another fangirl, lucky him. The smiling girl got off of the plane first, she waved at him, she seemed shy all of a sudden and her wave died after about a second of waving. Her brown hair just met her went past her shoulders just a little and her clear blue eyes shone in the sun lightly, her white tank top clung to her body and was accompanied by a gray jacket type thing, she was wearing short shorts that showed a considerable amount of skin. She walked awkwardly over to him and stood a few feet away from him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," Justin smiled at her. She melted in his gaze but then argued in her head, don't freak him out, she wasn't as bad as most of his fans, but she was getting pretty darn close. The next girl to get out of the plane was small and seemed to be the youngest of the two that he had seen, she also had brown hair, but brown chocolate eyes instead of clear blue ones, her hair went to about the same length as the first girls hair. She wore a colorful shirt that seemed to be a little to big for her, but it matched with her pants and made her look cute. She glanced at Justin but looked down as she walked up to him, it looked like she was waiting for the last girl to get out of the plane. All she did was nod at him, she didn't say anything at all.

"Say hi to him," Justin could hear the other girl saying.

"Hello," Justin said again with a smile, she didn't look up. The last girl walked out slowly and yawned when she was in the sun, her hair was also brown, he guessed that they were all sisters due to their similar features. Her hair was short and also hidden under a black torn hat with paint splatters all over it, it matched her shirt that also had paint splatters on it, they matched nicely. She had a messenger bag slung across her body against her belt, her black skinny jeans were torn and old looking, but they matched her shoes and the rest of her outfit, she also had headphones around her neck. She made her way over to him grudgingly, she really hated pretty boys, and this guy's voice just sounded like a cheerleader or something like that.

"I'm so tired," she complained to the other girls completely ignoring the singer.

"It was only an hour wasn't it?" Justin asked. It was supposed to be a short flight, so he couldn't see why she would be so tired from such a short trip.

"It was, but that doesn't mean that I didn't stay up late reading," she said to him. He smiled laughed, he didn't know what to think of the girl.

"Lets get in the limo so we can get on our way to the hotel," Justin said motioning towards the black elongated car. "Then we can introduce ourselves," he added with a smile. The men in black suits put their bags into different cars and started the cars as they were getting into the limo, Justin got in last to find that the girl with the hat was on the other side of the car while the other two were on his side. She splayed her finger slightly as a wave.

"Yo," she said simply looking at her ipod again.

"So what are your names?" Justin asked them.

"I'm Melonie," the girl that came out first said. "I'm thirteen years old and in ninth grade, and my favorite color is blue," she said in one breath and then blushed softly realizing how desperate that sounded.

"I'm Jeanie, I'm eleven and my favorite color is purple," the second girl said. Jeanie smiled and looked at the last girl expectantly.

"My favorite color is purple too," Justin smiled at her, she smiled back. Justin looked at the last girl as well, she was playing a gameboy, where she had gotten was beyond his knowledge.

"Damn you Drugs," she grunted at the game.

"Bons!" Melonie said loudly.

"What?" She looked up and blushed, she had forgotten all about being in a limo with Justin Bieber. "Drugs is one of my Pokemon," she explained closing the gameboy.

"That's Huggy," Melonie introduced them after she got tired of waiting for her elder sister to say her name.

"So you must like hugs then," Justin said moving towards her a little. He decided that she was one of those leave me alone types that really just needed a hug.

"No, I hate hugs," she seethed. "And my names not Huggy, its Bonnie. Call me Bons," she told him.

"Why don't you like hugs?" He asked suddenly interested. A girl had never refused a hug from him until now, she was a first for a couple things now.

"Cause I just don't," she snapped.

"I like hugs," Melonie said suddenly right next to him. Justin looked at Bons oddly, she was different, although he had to admit that when she blushed it looked cute compared to her crude and boring looks at the moment.

"How old are you?" He asked her suddenly interested.

"What do you care?" She bit back. Like she was going to tell him how old she was, she wasn't here for a relationship, she was here for food and shopping. "Why don't you just guess," she suggested looking back at her game.

"Fifteen?" He guessed.

"She's sixteen," Jeanie told him.

"Traitor," Bons yelled pointing at Jeanie. Justin already decided that he didn't really like this girl, Bonnie, all that much, but she didn't seem to like him either so the feeling wasn't one sided and he wouldn't have any guilt about it.

"I love your songs," Melonie blurted out with a blush.

"Which one is your favorite?" Justin asked, everyone usually had a different answer.

"What is this twenty questions?" Bons said with a sigh. Everyone ignored her and she went back to playing her Pokemon game.

"I like Up," Melonie said to him.

"Why? What's your favorite part?" Justin asked again.

"I like the part where-" she didn't get to finish.

"I like the end, because I know that its over and I don't have to listen to it anymore," Bons said with a mocking smile on her face. Jeanie laughed lightly at her answer and Melonie just glared darkly at her.

"Shut up Huggy," Melonie said sternly. At this moment Bonnie though up the perfect nickname for Justin Bieber, BB, for Bastard Bieber, now she wouldn't tell him that that's what BB meant, but it was fun to laugh about it all by her lonesome.

"I'm going to name a Pokemon after you BB," Bonnie said flicking her eyes at Justin to say that she was talking to him.

"What Pokemon am I?" He asked curious.

"A JiggleyPuff," Bonnie smirked at him. "Oh, you just died," she laughed softly.

"Were here," the driver told them cutting off any conversations that may have continued further. Justin opened the door and let Melonie and Jeanie out first and waited for Bonnie to get out as well, but Bonnie had already opened the door on the other side of the car and gotten out herself, she tapped Justin lightly on the shoulder and laughed as he looked the wrong direction.

"Come on BB," she said walking in the front doors. Justin growled, which seemed rather dark for him, but this girl was starting to piss him off, she was rude, she didn't like his songs at all, and the only reason that she came was for free stuff. He grumbled and walked into the hotel as well, they would only be here for a couple more days and ten they would be off to the next city for a concert.

"Das ist nicht gut," he heard Bonnie growl at one of his security guards.

"Don't get violent now Huggy," he said walking over to them. He realized that he used her nickname Huggy and blushed because he said it without thinking, but he liked the immense frown of displeasure on Bonnie's face when he said it and decided that he would continue to use it. "What language was that?" He asked suddenly registering the words that she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry we don't use this word in the U.S, but its German," she said mocking his T.V interview. "And don't call me Huggy," she bit out.

"What's the problem?" He asked her.

"One of us has to share rooms with you," Jeanie said softly while blushing.

"I volunteer," Melonie said raising her hand excitedly. Justin smiled nervously and wished that that wouldn't happen.

"I don't really want to," Jeanie said softly, it would be very awkward.

"That leaves Bonnie and Bieber," one of the security guards said.

"What?" Bonnie and Justin said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end Bieber and Bonnie did end up in a room together, it was a good thing that there were two beds otherwise Bonnie might've thrown the famous singer out of the room, and then everyone would hate her, especially her sister. Bons woke up early to see a sleeping Bieber, she scowled at him, she didn't know why so many people liked him so much, he was just a little snot with a girlie voice. Bons grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, she needed a shower after the flight yesterday, there was air conditioning but it was still painful to be trapped somewhere with her sisters who wouldn't stop blabbering about Bieber this and Bieber that, and I wonder if he'll let me call him Justin?

Bons striped herself of her pajamas, which consisted of a huge T-shirt and short shorts that you couldn't even see with the T-shirt on, she made sure that she got into bed while Bieber was in the bathroom. The hot water hit her skin and she sighed, this was going to be a very long trip, but she decided that she might get some new clothes or shoes or something out of it, Bons was determined to ignore Bieber she hated people like him. While she let the hot water hit her skin she remembered the song her father always sang and she grew to like the song as well.

"One hundred years," Bons sighed. "I hope I'm not alive that long," she said with a sad smile.

"I'm fifteen for a moment, caught in between ten and twenty and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are," Bons sang, she didn't care if the lyrics were wrong, she wanted to sing.

Bieber woke up to noise and grumbled, what was that girl doing now? He could hear singing, a soft melody that flowed very easily through the sound of the shower, he recognized the song and started humming along. Bieber couldn't believe that the girl that the brat girl was the person with such a soft voice when it came to singing, he could imagine her in the shower, washing her hair and trying to not get water in her mouth as she sang.

"Fifteen there's still time for you, time to buy a time to lose yourself within a morning star," her voice soared and Justin couldn't help but sing along. Soon the singing stopped and he heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later a steamy Bonnie stomped out of the shower with a frown on her flustered face.

"Morning," Justin said with a smile, he liked getting woken up with a sweet song.

"Were you singing along?" She questioned feeling quite flustered.

"You have a very pretty voice," he told her. Bonnie blushed but hid it quickly with a glare.

"I should punch you for that," she said holding a fist up.

"I'd like to see you try," he threatened walking towards her, but what surprised him was that she didn't back up, she stood her ground and glared at him.

"I'll clean your clock," she growled at him, she hated this stupid guy with a girl voice, all the girls liked him, little people went crazy over him, and if he didn't sing in public he'd be the same as everyone else.

"Go ahead," he said pushing the whole threat even farther. Then Bonnie smiled and turned away from him which left Bieber confused, had she just smiled at him after a death glare contest, what a strange girl.

"Whatever," Bieber said before grabbing some clothes and going to take a shower, he would have to take a quick one if they were going to go shopping today.

When he got out of the shower Bonnie was sitting at the desk with a laptop, typing away quickly with the beat of a song that he didn't recognize. Justin walked up behind her quietly and looked to see that she was on youtube commenting on a video, he recognized who the video was by and decided to announce it.

"I like TableSixStudios too," when he suddenly started talking she jumped and turned around to face him a little frazzled looking. "What's your favorite song that they remade?" He asked her.

"Uhm, Don't Trust a Ninja," she said in a rush.

"Oh, I like that one too," he smiled at her. "Although my favorite is when the older girl, you know 'Me,'" he said referring to one of the girls that made the videos. "I like the one where Me dances to Electric Feel," he said. "She's pretty hot, and she's an amazing dancer" he said.

"Ugh, boys are gross," Bons said turning around, although Justin could have sworn that there was a small embarrassed blush that flashed across her face. "So what are we doing today?" She asked looking at her yahoo email.

"Well were going to go shopping, because I'm having a concert in two days and you guys are going to dance with me on stage and I don't want you to look like crap," he told her.

"I don't dance," she said turning around and glaring. "The only thing I do is the electric slide, and I won't do on stage with you," she frowned at him.

"Well we do have people who will show you the steps, so yeah. You will be dancing on stage," he said returning the glare.

"No, I-"

"Time to go," Melonie said bursting into the room. Her smile dropped to a frown when she saw that Justin was standing behind Bons, Bons let out a string of curses herself and Justin was wondering how Melonie had been able to get the door open without a key, only the security guards had extra keys.

"Finally," Bons said pushing Justin out of the way and glaring back at him. "Coming?" She asked hauntingly.

"Lets go," he said with a smirk.

Back in the limo again Justin, Melonie, and Jeanie got into a huge conversation about songs on youtube, it seemed that this Melonie girl wasn't that bad afterall, once you got to know her the fangirl effect wore off and she was just another teenager. The mall was fifteen minutes away from where they were staying and they had already been driving for about ten minutes, Justin realized that the conversation he was having seemed a little void on anger and sarcasm and looked over to Bons who hadn't said anything since they had gotten into the limo. Bons was looking out the window with her hand in a fist under on the side of her face and her elbow on her knee, her eyes didn't seem to follow anything that was passing by outside the window, she was just staring. Her face looked sorrowful, it held an emotion that Justin knew was sad, but it almost seemed like she wanted to cry, like she was looking for someone whom she knew she could never find because they weren't ever coming back.

"Don't worry about Bonnie," Melonie said from his side when she noticed his staring.

"She does that a lot," Jeanie said exaggerating the last two words.

"Why?" He asked looking back at them.

"Why what?" Jeanie asked.

"Why does she look so sad?" Justin asked looking towards Bonnie's sisters.

"We don't know, she won't tell us," Melonie said.

"Were here sir," the driver said to them.

"Alright, time to shop," Bons said jolting them all towards her direction. Her mood changed so suddenly that Justin stared at her confused. "Take a picture it lasts longer," she said staring at him blankly.

"Shut up," he said getting out the door.

"So how much can we each spend?" Bons asked as they walked through the doors.

"Fifty dollars each," Justin replied.

"Cool beans," Bons said walking with them.

"Go buy something nice," he said through clenched teeth while giving her the money.

"Uh huh," Bons said walking away.

"And be back in an hour," he told her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hand at him.

"Wait I'm going with you Bonnie," Jeanie said running after her. Justin grumbled at them as they walked away.

"That means we can shop together," Melonie said. "Wait never mind, boys suck at shopping," she said running after her sisters.

"Well, I guess I could get some new shoes," Justin said walking away.

Not an hour later did the three sisters all come back with bags in their hands, everyone was smiling but Bonnie, but of course she was smiling, the girl hated shopping, although her sisters would argue that she was the only person that ever found things for everyone to wear. Justin was eating a burger in the food court and his security guard was keeping a few screaming girls away from him, when he saw the three sisters he got up and walked over towards them, all of his fans glared at the other girls that he was currently walking towards.

"So can we go already?" Bons asked when she was close enough for him to hear her.

"Yeah were going to start our dance lessons," Justin said walking away.

"Dance lessons?" Melonie and Jeanie said with their eyes shinning, they loved to dance.

"Oh man," Bons sighed with a frown.

"Lets go!" Melonie squealed with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not right," Bieber said looking at Bonnies rough movements, she looked like an awkward animal that was trying to stand on its toes. Bonnie was getting rather frustrated, she didn't like the fact that she could dance but there was no way that she was going to in front of someone who happened to like the way that she had danced.

"I told you that I don't dance," Bons complained to him.

"Its true," Melonie said looking at Bons's clumsy footwork.

"All you need to do is stay on your toes and balance your weight throughout your body, then you will flow with the music," the choreography instructor said looking at Bons, he seemed to be loosing his patience with this girl.

"Screw you," she said glaring at all of them. "I just suck at dancing," she huffed walking out of the room.

"Fine, we'll have a break for half an hour, but you better be back by the.," Justin said looking at Bonnies retreating figure.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

"Lets go get lunch," Melonie said to Justin.

"Yeah, I'm hungry as well," Jeanie said looking up at him with big pleading eyes.

"Okay, lets go eat," he said walking out of the door to the cafeteria area of the dancing studio. "We'll get Bons to do the right steps after lunch, Marc," Justin said to the choreography instructor.

"Sounds good," he sighed walking out the door. Marc didn't understand that girl, he had seen the girl on youtube, the one that they called Me, and the one that danced so fluidly to Electric feel. In the video the girl had long hair, but Bonnie looked just like her and he could tell from her body stance and the way she moved at times that she could dance very well, she just didn't want to show it. Marc walked past one of the other practice rooms to hear music playing, it played a certain song that popped into his head whenever he looked at Bonnie, Electric Feel.

Bonnie needed to release some frustration, she walked into a practice room after she was sure that Bieber was gone, there she looked around until she saw the thing she was looking for, a sound system with a mp3cord She turned it on and started the music to the song that she knew all to well, and walked into the middle of the room, now she was going to dance how she knew. Bons heard the beat come on and started to dance, she exaggerated the two beats that seemed to show throughout the whole song, this song was one of her favorites, it had a good beat to dance to and her friends convinced her to put he dance on the internet. No one knew it was her, even people at school who saw the video, Bons had put a wig on, black hair, no one would recognize her then, she didn't think anyone would like the video, but it was a popular song, Electric Feel, that has many, many views on youtube, her video was now running with about three million views, she wanted to take it off the internet but her friends wouldn't let her, TableSixStudios was now quite popular on youtube. Bons jumped around to the beat and did her little spiel of what she had created in her house when she came home from school, she quite liked it, it was easy but looked elegant and fancy at the same time, and some of the comments on the video expressed sexy. Bons couldn't do the splits, she wasn't very flexible, but at least she could keep a beat and her moves actually looked good with the music in the background.

When the song ended Bons saw black out of the corner of her eye and looked to see the choreography instructor from earlier, she froze when she saw that he was shocked, he'd seen the whole thing.

"Shit," Bons softly cursed grabbing her bag and reaching for the other exit.

"Wait," his voice made her stop.

"Its rude to eavesdrop," Bons said without turning around.

"Your Me aren't you, from TableSixStudios?" He asked.

"No, don't be silly," she said not sounding like herself, no one had ever found out before. When the guy laughed was when Bons got mad and turned around to see that he was right in front of her.

"We need to talk," he said staring at her.

"Were late," Jeanie said looking at her phone.

"Nah, were fine," Justin smiled back at them. They had fun while they were eating and it kind of turned into a food fight before they hit a security guard and he gave them the evil eye that meant 'throw one more thing and I'll throw you instead.'

"That was so much fun," Melonie said as they walked back to the room.

"I know right," Jeanie agreed.

"It was," Justin said looking back at them.

"Bons would have liked it as well," Jeanie said.

"She's just using her emo act right now, she does it whenever she knows that she has to deal with someone she hates," Melonie laughed.

"She's kind of a bitch," Justin said truthfully.

"Hey, don't call my sister a bitch," Jeanie said suddenly angry. "She's not one, she just doesn't like you for some reason," Jeanie said taking defensive for her absent sister.

"Whose a bitch?" They heard a voice coming from around the corner. Looking around it they saw Bons with her head downcast. "Tell me whose a bitch," she said softly. She raised her head up slowly, her eyes glared darkly at the three of them, Melonie and Jeanie backed up slightly, they knew not to go near their sister when she was like this, but Bieber didn't. He walked up to her casually and put his hand on her shoulder, her eyes flicked to his and then back at his face.

"Listen," he said softly, he felt bad for talking behind her back. He was about to say more when he felt pain in his chest, Bons retracted her fist, she punched him in the gut swiftly. "Bitch," he said falling on his knees. Bons went down to eye level with him and smiled.

"You're a bitch," she said before getting up and walking away.

"Oh, she's angry right now," Melonie said helping him up.

"Oh really, I couldn't tell," he groaned sarcastically standing up. "Hey get back here, we still have to learn the rest of the steps.

"She's not dancing with you," Marc said walking up behind them.

"What?" All three of tem said simultaneously.

"I knew she'd find a way out of it," Jeanie laughed.

"I don't want to dance without Bonnie," Melonie said frowning.

"She'll still be there tomorrow right?" Jeanie asked.

"I don't really care if she isn't," Bieber said.

"She'll be there," Marc said.

The night of the concert came fast and it wasn't long before Bieber and the two sisters stood on stage in the new outfits that Bons helped them pick out.

"You two look cute," Justin smiled at them. Melonie blushed and Jeanie smiled thanking him.

"Bonnie picked them out for us," Melonie told him.

"Really?" Justin asked, she didn't seem the type to have a knack for that.

"Yeah, she's good at that kind of stuff," Jeanie told him.

"Two minutes guys," a man said showing them his two fingers. "Were also having a special guest dance after the second song, so be ready to get off the stage when the smoke starts filling the stage," he told them. They nodded but wondered as to who was the dancing special guest.

"Okay guys go, go," a different man from the first said. Justin, Jeanie, and Melonie rushed out onto stage, they were a little nervous, a lot of people had been seen at the door to get in. The first song went by slowly, but the second song went by really quickly and they barely remembered to get off the stage when it started to fill with smoke, the announcer started talking as soon as they were gone.

"Have any of you MGMT fans seen that TableSixStudios video where 'Me' is dancing?" some of the crowd screamed in response, even Jeanie and Melonie gasped, they'd seen the video before, but they didn't know who the girl was. "Well we have a special guest today, whose going to be dancing for you," he stopped talking just as the music started to play, Electric feel. The smoke began to clear as a girl with a fantasy looking green dress started to move, her long black hair swung back and forth behind her head as she swayed like a flower in the wind. Justin stared at the girl, behind the stage not far off Marc smiled.

"I love this song," Jeanie said smiling.

"I wonder where the girl came from, did you know about this Justin?" Melonie asked the shocked boy.

"No," he said looking at the girl from behind the stage. "I knew nothing about it," he seethed suddenly angry. These concerts were supposed to be about him, not some girl that was on youtube, not some girl that happened to be really good at dancing, not some girl that he thought was hot, and especially not some girl that would steal his fans, its was his concert for crying out loud!

Towards the end of the song when the girl was moving to the main beat smoke began to fill the stage again and the announcer came back on before the crowd started to cheer.

"If you want to meet the MGMT dancer she'll be over on that platform on the east side," he said. All heads turned to see that the girl was already over there, she waved at whoever didn't notice until now, she also tossed some leaves that were part of her costume into the crowd, they went wild and grabbed for them, she just laughed at how they scrambled for a couple of leaves. "She'll be signing autographs and whatnot," he added in. That's when the girl glared at the stage, signing autographs, she hated signing stuff. "Now we'll conclude tonight with Justin Bieber and his last songs of the evening," the voice ended as many, many girls screamed and crowded the front of the stage, although there were many people that started to rush towards where the dancer was currently situated. Justin walked out on the stage to find that some of his crowd no longer cared about him anymore.

"I love TableSixStudios," one of the girls around the dancer said.

"So your me?" A guy asked.

"Yep," Me replied wondering why a guy would be at a Bieber concert anyway, but she smiled regardless.

"Can you sign this for me?" A guy asked. Me took it reluctantly but decided that it wasn't going to be as bad if she just drew something on it instead, and she liked her zombie bunny, she signed, Me says hello from TableSixStudios on the piece of paper next to her zombie bunny.

"Here you go," she said in a bored tone, there were so many people shoving papers into her face now.

Justin finished the last of his songs and glared at the girl who had danced, his night was done and it was time for him to sign some autographs as well, eh laughed at the girl when he saw that he had more than her., he handed his microphone to Melonie who was also glaring at the spot where the dancer was. At one moment the dancer locked eyes with her and gave a hand signal, she covered half of her face with her hand, the phantom of the opera, Melonie recognized that, so that girl had to be Bonnie, and she wanted her to sing with her. Melonie looked down at the microphone and looked back at the spot where Me, Bonnie, was just at to find her gone, but then she saw her pushing through the crowds and apologizing right and left to people. She got up on the stage and grabbed a microphone from its captive, Jeanie.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet," she said in a raspy low voice. Bonnie was teasing her, she wanted to sing, oh she wanted to, and she would. "My power over you, grows stronger yet, and although you turn from me to glance behind," Me sang loudly in a low sounding voice. "The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind," Me sang. By now everyone was staring at the stage in question, what were they doing, this concert was getting weirder by the second.

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear," Melonie sang, her talented voice broke through all the conversations and talking that anyone was having, they were listening now. "I am the mask you wear," she sang.

"Its me they hear," Me sang breathlessly. Off the stage Justin looked shockingly at the stage, Melonie could sing? He didn't know that, she was really good at singing as well, and that Me girl was singing with her, did Melonie know her, they sang together now, their voices almost in a singing conversation as they sang a song from the Phantom of the Opera.

"What the hell?" Justin seethed, this was his concert, they weren't even singing with music, why would they do this. AS they finished the song they both disappeared off the stage.

"Thank you all for coming, you've been a great audience," Melonies voice said from behind the stage.

"Check TableSixStudios for further dates on when I'll appear," the other girls voice rang out. "Want to hear the Phantoms song again? It's on TableSix's page, new since two months ago," she said in a sing song voice. The crowd screamed, they liked this concert despite what happened, many, many surprises that they had not expected turned for the best as it turned out to be a very good night.

Far off at the end of the parking lot a man walked away quickly, he had been at the concert in place of her daughter which had died earlier that week, she loved Bieber and maybe it would please her to hear his music from her daddy's ears when she was in heaven. Now he was there for a different reason, tat girl looked like her daughter.

"She's good at dancing," he whispered to himself.


End file.
